


Monsieur Chaton

by Dienael



Series: Salut à toi. [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que Grantaire pénètre dans la chambre de cité u d'Enjolras il fait une rencontre pour le moins inattendue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsieur Chaton

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir écrit deux ou trois posts sur tumblr à propos des mes envies de fics dans ce fandom j'ai décidé de m'atteler à la tâche et d'écrire un drabble (je sais pas comment appeler ça) par jour dans cet UA. (Je pense notamment à ce post [là](http://dienael.tumblr.com/post/141753183534/dienael-dienael-j%C3%A9cris-en-fran%C3%A7ais-parce) et à [celui-ci](http://dienael.tumblr.com/post/142252278864/dienael-dienael-so-i-have-like-a-moutain-of) ) Parce que pourquoi pas. Et pour lancer le tout j'ai décidé de commencer léger.

La première question qu'il avait posé en entrant dans la chambre avait été « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure question pour séduire quelqu'un. Cela étant, et parce qu'il faut bien le préciser, cela restait une question étonnamment pertinente lorsqu'on se retrouvait à partager un matelas déjà bien trop étroit avec une peluche qui devait faire la taille d'un homme adulte – de petite taille, certes, mais un homme adulte tout de même.

Joueur, il avait appuyé le bout de son doigt sur la truffe en plastique de la bête, levant un regard interrogateur sur son hôte qui rougissait à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Monsieur Chaton. » avait été la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. « Une peluche » était une réponse acceptable, « le doudou de ma petite cousine » en était une autre, « un souvenir d'enfance » pourquoi pas mais, définitivement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Courageusement, il s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue – un peu trop fort – pour ne pas rire, un peu dans l'espoir qu'Enjolras développe, un peu aussi, c'était vrai, pour ne pas le blesser – il était plutôt doué pour comprendre rapidement qu'un sujet était sensible. « Je dors avec. » avait simplement ajouté Enjolras, après un long moment de silence où il avait guetté sur le visage de Grantaire la moindre trace de moquerie. Sans doute satisfait par ce qu'il y avait vu – R ne pouvait pas mentir, il était amusé mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de vexer outre mesure Alexandre – il avait fini par le rejoindre sur le lit, s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le matelas après avoir lancé la série qu'ils avaient prévu de regarder sur son pc avant de s'adosser contre le mur de sa petite chambre universitaire. « Je l'ai depuis que je suis petit, je l'aime beaucoup et- » Il avait lancé un regard noir à Camille qui venait de laisser échapper un rire. « Tu te moques de moi. »

Ça avait eu l'effet terriblement de faire redoubler le rire de Grantaire qui, le visage caché dans les mains, avait tenté d'étouffer le fou rire qui le secouait sans y parvenir tout à fait.

« C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. » avait-il essayé d'expliquer entre deux hoquets, attrapant le poignet d'Enjolras qui se levait d'un air furibond. « Mais. C'est un _renard_. »

Il y avait eu un long silence et, s'il n'avait pas déjà été en train de pleurer de rire, le couinement outré qu'avait poussé Alexandre avant de se jeter sur lui pour se venger aurait sans doute suffi à l'achever – dieu merci pour son souffle, cependant, Enjolras avait fini par opter pour l'embrasser l'empêchant de mourir étouffé... ou presque.


End file.
